La maison du bonheur
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Edward répare la toiture de la maison des Rockbell et se met à penser à la sienne, de maison. Maison qu'il a, évidemment, brûlée. Le 03 octobre 1911. Happy 'Remember day' !


**Titre :** La maison du bonheur.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom :** _Fullmetal Alchemist_, manga. Des traces d'un peu de tout, du début à l'épilogue, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu…

**Disclaimer :** Hiromu Arakawa, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore. Dis, tu veux pas continuer _FMA_ encore un peu, hein, hein, dis ? Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, j'écris sur tes personnages, na !

**Persos :** Edward, mentions d'Alphonse, de Winry, de Pinako, de Den, des parents Rockbell, de Nina, de Mustang, et de feue la maison des Elric.

**Rating :** G/K total et absolu.

**Genres :** Famille, Introspection, Nostalgie, Construction, et Tapage de marteau sur les doigts (ouch).

**Nombres de mots :** 1 660 mots.

**Notes de l'auteur : **

- Happy _Remember day_ ! Il y a 100 ans tout pile, deux charmants gamins foutaient le feu à leur baraque… Gentils petits frères Elric !

- Ecrit très très vite, sans trop d'idées, ni de relecture, vous excuserez donc les fautes et l'absence totale de scénario, je voulais juste marquer le jour x_x

* * *

><p><span>La maison du bonheur<span>

Plus d'une fois, Edward Elric regretta avoir perdu son alchimie. Tout était si facile quand il s'agissait simplement de frapper les mains l'une contre l'autre pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait... Enfin, presque, hein. Il y avait tout un tas de lois physiques barbantes à respecter, les composants, les molécules, on ne fabrique pas du plomb avec du bois, blablabla, mais les réparations, notamment, étaient bien plus aisées.

Et pas de risque de se taper sur la main avec un marteau, au moins !

Edward soupira en portant le doigt à sa bouche. La douleur était là, intense, vive, humiliante. Il était loin, le temps où il pouvait fanfaronner devant ses amis d'enfance ! Le voilà relégué à utiliser un marteau et des clous pour attacher des planches ensemble.

Si peu de temps auparavant, il joignait les mains, un éclair de transmutation, et l'ensemble était soudé aussi solidement que s'il avait été conçu ainsi...

D'un autre côté, il appréciait davantage l'opération. Il pouvait maintenant comprendre quelle fierté Winry tirait d'un automail sur lequel elle avait travaillé trois jours sans dormir. A condition que l'engin marche, bien sûr. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi on faisait attention à son mobilier, à sa vaisselle. Une vie humaine ne peut pas être "réparée" à proprement parler, mais le reste, si. Pour certaines personnes, avec l'aide de l'alchimie. Pour les autres, non alchimistes, et bien, en utilisant de l'huile de coude, de la colle, des clous, de la ficelle, les moyens de bord, quoi. Si ça marche, on regarde l'œuvre avec fierté, et si ça échoue, on regrette sa maladresse, on se promet de faire plus attention, et on en garde un vague sentiment d'échec – « J'aimais bien cette babiole, c'est de ma faute si elle se retrouve en morceaux… ».

Pas si longtemps auparavant, Edward aurait passé à peine une minute pour réparer un toit. A présent, cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'y mettait, aussi longtemps que la lumière du soleil était suffisante, trouvant à chaque fois de nouveaux défauts dans la toiture. La maison était-elle donc si vieille que ça ? Il l'avait toujours connue. N'avait jamais pensé à demander quand les Rockbell s'étaient installé à Resembool, trouvant toujours cette curiosité déplacée ou malvenue. Et comme il passait toujours en coup de vent, il ne faisait pas plus attention que cela à l'état de la bâtisse. Comment avaient fait Winry et mamie Pinako avant son retour... ? Sans doute demandaient-elles un coup de main aux clients artisans, en échange de petites maintenances. L'échange équivalent.

Edward se figea, un clou dans la main. Ainsi, il retrouvait encore cette stupide loi... ?

Non. C'était une coïncidence. Parce qu'il avait été alchimiste et restait un alchimiste dans l'âme, rien de plus. Là où lui aurait parlé d'échange équivalent, ce n'était que de la politesse, de l'entre-aide. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de faire des recherches poussées pour arriver à ce troc. Une maman demande bien à ses enfants de mettre la table pendant qu'elle remplit leurs assiettes...

L'exemple fit monter en lui une bouffée de nostalgie. Il posa avec précaution le clou à côté du marteau - il en avait déjà tellement perdu en ne prenant pas garde à l'inclinaison du toit, mamie Pinako allait avoir de belles surprises en jardinant ! - et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, même s'il luttait contre les nuages qui avançaient inexorablement dans l'horizon. Heureusement que les réparations étaient quasiment finies, la pluie arrivait. Edward accueillit avec soulagement une bourrasque qui fit flotter sa queue de cheval. Il se sentait... vivant. Nostalgique, mais vivant.

Sur la colline voisine, l'arbre était toujours là. A moitié mort, sec comme le désert séparant Xing et Amestris. En revanche, de la maison où il avait vu le jour, nulle trace. Les quelques restes calcinés de la demeure avaient fait le bonheur du lierre et de la flore locale. Edward était presque certain qu'en cherchant bien, il retrouverait des objets quotidiens colonisés par des insectes. La vie avait repris son cours. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté au 03 octobre 1911, jour où son frère et lui avaient volontairement brûlé leur maison. Du passé ils avaient fait table rase, se jurant ainsi de ne pas revenir sur leurs pas. De ne plus avoir d'attache. D'aller de l'avant, afin de récupérer leurs corps, leurs vies.

Quel mensonge... Ils étaient revenus à Resembool, non ? Ils étaient tous deux revenus à leur point de départ. Mais avec le bras humain de l'un et le corps de l'autre. Leur plus belle victoire. Et qui mieux que mamie Pinako et Winry pour fêter ça ? Elles avaient tant fait pour eux... Tellement qu'Edward était resté un peu plus longtemps au village, à retaper la maison, à aider au quotidien, tandis que Alphonse préparait activement son futur voyage à Xing. Mais il reviendrait. Comme Edward, il reviendrait à Resembool.

Auraient-ils dû brûler la maison des Rockbell en même temps que la leur ? Un frisson parcourut l'ancien alchimiste à leur seule pensée de la réaction de Winry. Elle l'aurait massacré ! Dans cette maison, elle avait le souvenir de ses parents, partis trop tôt. Elle avait le souvenir de ses camarades de jeux, Edward et Alphonse, les deux petits garçons blonds de la colline voisine. Elle avait le souvenir qui avait bercé toute son enfance, l'huile qu'utilisait sa grand-mère pour faire fonctionner les articulations des automails... Bien avant qu'une étrange armure entre en trombe dans la maison en criant qu'il fallait sauver son frère, cet être sanguinolent qui semblait ridiculement chétif entre les bras de métal, Winry avait voulu fabriquer des automails comme sa grand-mère. Assembler des bouts de fer, des vis, des clous, des écrous, des boulons, des fils, et tout un tas de composants encore, afin qu'un être humain retrouve l'usage de son membre perdu. Retrouve l'espoir en un avenir paisible. Ne reste plus marqué par les épreuves, les coups de la vie.

Cette maison, en plus d'être le berceau de son enfance, était son lieu de travail. Rien que pour ça, elle rattacherait l'âme d'Edward à son corps meurtri et l'assassinerait une seconde fois. Histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas franchement d'accord avec sa conception « d'aller de l'avant en ne laissant rien derrière soi ».

Et puis, Edward devait bien l'avouer, il avait lui aussi beaucoup de bons souvenirs de cette maison. Quand il était sur la route, il pensait à elle avec nostalgie. Derrière le mot "foyer", c'était l'image qui surgissait dans son esprit. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait, qu'importe ce qu'il avait vu, il serait toujours chaleureusement accueilli en ces lieux. Des personnes qui comptaient pour lui s'y trouvaient. Il était dans son village, chez lui, entouré de ses amis. En se promenant dehors avec Den, ce n'était pas le plus jeune alchimiste de l'histoire que les gens voyaient, ni le héros de Central City, c'était un adolescent débrouillard, érudit, qui avait tant voyagé, rencontré tant d'autres personnes, mais qui venait de là, comme eux. Un garçon qu'ils avaient connu haut comme trois pommes, enfin, deux et demi, on va dire. L'orphelin dont ils avaient enterré la mère, et qu'ils avaient tous aidé, opérant par l'intermédiaire discret de la voisine, mamie Pinako...

Brûler leur maison avait peut-être eu une symbolique forte à l'époque, mais Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient agi naïvement. Qu'espéraient-ils donc, à la fin de leur quête ? Trouver à se loger ailleurs ? Ou périr sans réussir ? Pour recommencer une vie, bien avant l'ambition, les capacités, il y a le lieu de vie… Les frères Elric ne pouvaient pas décemment passer leur nuit à dormir entre les rayonnages des livres d'une bibliothèque ou à se faire héberger à droite et à gauche ! Sans compter qu'il leur faudrait toujours un refuge, un lieu où étudier au calme. Un endroit à eux. Qu'ils avaient, bon gré mal gré, construit chez les Rockbell. Mamie Pinako avait bien prévu le coup, la chambre des garçons était toujours propre et rangée à leur arrivée. Les affaires d'Alphonse étaient déjà regroupées dans les valises, mais celles d'Edward étaient placées dans l'armoire et le coffre à vêtements. A la réflexion, depuis leur retour, à peine quelques mois auparavant, il en avait de plus en plus, d'affaires… Est-ce qu'il venait enfin de s'établir quelque part ?

En prenant en compte son appréhension à l'idée de partir d'ici, oui, certainement. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'avait plus aucune utilité en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat - Mustang lui avait rappelé par dix ou quinze lettres bien senties qu'avec la moitié des connaissances qu'il possédait, Edward avait la capacité de tutorer des alchimistes ayant jusqu'à quatre fois son âge. Il n'en avait… tout simplement plus envie. Après avoir manqué de perdre autant de gens proches de lui, il se sentait chanceux d'être vivant et de profiter encore un peu de leur présence. Il ne voulait plus avoir de regret. Nina n'avait pas pu être sauvé, son visage le hanterait sans doute à jamais, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'arrêter de vivre. Bien au contraire.

Et Edward avait fini par comprendre qu'à force de vadrouiller partout dans le monde, il avait oublié l'essentiel… Il avait presque perdu de vue Winry, ne l'avait pratiquement pas remarqué grandir, s'épanouir. Et que dire de mamie Pinako ? Elle s'était tranquillement transformée en vieille mémé. Des années qu'Edward la qualifiait ainsi, et maintenant, cela devenait une réalité. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. Il tenait à rester là, à profiter de cette seconde chance que lui offrait la vie, et à regarder les nuages passer dans le ciel.

Il resterait là aussi longtemps que les murs de la maison, et peut-être même plus encore. Parce qu'une maison mise à terre… il suffit d'un rien pour la reconstruire. Telle quantité de mortier, tel nombre de briques, telle quantité de béton, telle quantité de bois, tel nombre de bouts de ferraille…

F I N


End file.
